


Size Matters

by justthismorning



Series: Tiny Dancer [4]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6687898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthismorning/pseuds/justthismorning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ll just ride along in your shirt pocket. You won’t even notice I’m there.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Size Matters

“No, Brendon. Just. No, okay?”

Brendon had a child-sized Hello Kitty coin purse. The coin purse didn’t surprise Spencer, not really. And if he was being totally honest with himself, it’s the kind of thing he’d expect Brendon to have. What surprised Spencer was what Brendon was using it for.

“But I’m all packed,” Brendon said and sat down on the coin purse, which Spencer had just discovered was Brendon’s version of a suitcase. No doubt the pink hoodie was folded in there, complete with tiny pairs of girl-cut jeans and that little pink Barbie mirror Brendon used. “Everything’s folded and I promise I won’t take up _any_ room at all.”

The little watch that Spencer had helped nail to the wall (“Because your clock is just too far up, and my neck hurts from looking at it!”) ticked away the seconds until Ryan came to drive Spencer to the airport.

“It’s not practical.”

Brendon pouted. Lord help Spencer when faced with that lower lip and those sad, sad eyes. “I’ll just ride along in your shirt pocket. You won’t even notice I’m there.”

Spencer shook his head. “No, Brendon.”

He wanted to point out that he’d left everything out for Brendon, that he had Ryan coming over to open and close the curtains. He’d even bought a new phone to sit on the desk, on with huge buttons and speakerphone that Brendon could easily use – just in case. (“Just in case what, Spencer Smith? Are you planning on letting Ryan _kill_ me with inadequacy?”)

“You squirm.”

Brendon kicked his feet back against the side of his luggage. His shoe drummed against a pink little flower. “That was one time. And besides, you kept laughing and your chest was all rumbly. It’s not my fault you chose a _comedy_ movie.”

“You like my laugh.”

“Well, yes.” Brendon frowned, then his face broke into a huge grin, the kind Spencer maybe kind of loved far too much. “And you like me, so that means you want me with you!” Spencer rubbed his fist across his eyes. Brendon’s logic wasn’t wrong, but he was still missing the point. Brendon made a jabbing motion at Spencer. “And you can’t possibly want to suffer through boring work seminars if you don’t have me to come back to at the end of the night. Admit it.” He flailed his arms as though that was going to help prove his point, but only succeeded in knocking himself backwards off his perch.

“Brendon,” Spencer said.

“Spencer,” Brendon replied.

“The plane…” Spencer groaned. “I can’t take you on the plane. What if it crashes?”

The gasp that escaped Brendon’s little mouth was one part horrified, two parts theatrics. “Don’t say that, Spencer Smith!” He crossed his arms tightly over his chest. It kind of obscured the Princess shirt he was wearing. Brendon glared. Spencer tried to glare back. The watch ticked off another minute.

“Oh my god fine you little…pest!” He snatched Brendon’s bag and tucked it into his carry on before laying his hand flat on the table to let Brendon climb into his palm. “Fine, but just because I’m an awesome person and I don’t want to listen to you whine when I get back.”

Brendon grinned and gave Spencer’s middle finger one last lingering hug before he settled into his shirt pocket. “It’s really because you love me,” Brendon said cheerfully. Spencer couldn’t bring himself to disagree.  



End file.
